memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Temporale Sprünge
Ich denke, die Hintergrundinformationen sind unpräzise. Die Voyager erlebt das Jahr der Hölle ja letztendlich nicht, da am Ende das Zeitschiff selbst aus der Zeit eliminiert wird und die Voyager deshalb von vornherein das Krenim-Territorium umfliegt. In Kes' möglicher Zukunft hat die Voyager das Jahr tatsächlich durchlebt, ich denke, das sollte man irgendwie erwähnen. --89.59.176.146 10:30, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Temporale Mechanik ist nicht unbedingt logisch. Kes erlebt das Jahr der Hölle vielleicht, weil es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Teil der Zukunft der Voyager ist, später erst wird es durch die Vernichtung des Zeitschiffes aus der Zeitlinie eliminiert, und dann erlebt Kes das Jahr auch nicht mehr in ihrer Zeitlinie (oder?)--Bravomike 10:33, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wenn ich mit VOY im Artikel Star Trek fertig bin da steht dann auch eine logische Erklärung warum das so war diese Unlogik hatte alles mit der Produktion zu tun. --Klossi 10:36, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ihre Zeitlinie kann übrigens ganz allgemein nicht der Realität entsprechen, da sie ja auch nicht mit Tom eine Tochter hat usw. Deswegen muss wohl eher davon ausgegangen werden, dass ihre gesamte Zeitlinie als nicht so eng mit der realen (die dann noch mal verändert wird) verknüpft ist. Oder aber, die Voyager wäre so lange im Delta-Quadranten geblieben (und Kes an Bord), wenn sie das Jahr Hölle wirklich hätte bis zu Ende durchstehen müssen und irgendwie gerade so davon gekommen wäre. Aber wie gesagt, temporale Mechanik ist nicht klar erschließbar, ich werd mal sehen, ob ich das in einer kurzen HGI kurz deutlich mache--Bravomike 10:37, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Kurz und knapp gesagt das Höllenjahr war wirklich für die vierte Staffel geplant, in der letzten Folge der dritten Staffel sollte das Höllenjahr beginnen ,aber dies wurde dann zugunsten der Borggeschichte und den damit geplanten zugang von Seven of Nine fallen gelassen.--Klossi 10:41, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Von der inneren Logik her ist es doch so, dass sich die Zeitlinie alleine dadurch schon verändert, dass Kes mit ihrem Wissen über die Zukunft in die Gegenwart zurückkehrt. Vielleicht war ja die Behandlung mit Anti-Chronotonpartikeln der Auslöser für Kes' Verwandlung, die ja in der alternativen Zukunft nicht passiert ist (reine Spekulation ;). --89.59.176.146 11:36, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Irre ich mich, oder sieht man hier Kes zum ersten Mal mit langen Haaren? Habe mich nämlich vorhin gewundert, wo die auf einmal herkamen... --80.144.33.103 01:22, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Köstumfehler Bei der Geburstagsfeier von Kes im Kasino hat der Doktor keinen mobilen Emitter, dürfte also eigentlich nicht da sein, ausser man hat auf dem ganzen Schiff emitter installiert. da es eine alternative realität ist vllt auch möglich das es ganz anders geht, aber vllt ne hgi wert? --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 21:47, 19. Mär. 2015 (UTC) : Ich habe mich gerade ein wenig bei TrekCore umgesehen: Offenbar trägt der Doktor den Emitter auch im Besprechungsraum und im Wissenschaftlichen Labor nicht. Scheint also eher absicht zu sein. Trotzdem ein interessantes Detail, was durchaus in die HGI kann. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:05, 20. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Einige Schlüsselbereiche sind ja auch mit emittern ausgerüstet. aber das kasino würde ich nicht dazu zählen. brücke geht ja auch nacher ohne mobilen. ich baue es mal ein--Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 09:39, 20. Mär. 2015 (UTC)